Jacket VS CJ
Jacket VS CJ is a What-If? Death Battle, starring Hotline Miami ''protagonist Jacket and ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas protagonist Carl 'CJ' Johnson. It is also the first collab between RatedMforMario and ROLVeBloxxer. 'Description' Hotline Miami VS Grand Theft Auto! Two violent gunmen who take down a corrupt organization face off in a bloody battle to the death! Will Jacket's melee approach earn him the win? Or will CJ catch the train to victory? '' Introduction (Cues Wiz and Boomstick - Yates) '''Blox:' When it comes to gunmen, few can match the sheer brutality of these two. Jacket, the Masked Maniac... RatedM: And CJ, the second in command of the Grove Street Families! I'm RatedM, and he's Bloxxer! Jacket intro.png Cj intro.png Blox: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and armor, and compare their wits and skills all to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Jacket knows it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Written by ROLVeBloxxer Blox: Before becoming the masked murderer known as Jacket, Richard was a member of a US Special Forces unit fighting against Soviet troops in Hawaii. After retiring, he recieved strange voicecall on his phone, alongside a package containing the mask of a rooster and instructions to deliver it at a dumpster at "point F-32." Soon after, Russian mafia members encounter Richard, and he is forced to kill them. This would eventually go on for months, leading to Richard being known as Jacket. Popup: The name "Jacket" is community given. Although made canon by developers of Hotline Miami, it has never actually been referred to Richard by people in the game. CJ follows the train to DEATH BATTLE! Written by RatedMforMario RatedM:' '''Carl Johnson was residing in good ol' Los Santos, trying to escape all the stress in his life. And who could blame him? There's always gang wars in every, and do I mean EVERY neighborhood. Hell, in my neighborhood, those fuzzy cute little animals from Green Hill are at war with the Toads. Man, animals are getting smarter. '''RatedM: '''Nevertheless, CJ was living the life, until he received an important call that informed him that his mother was murdered. Okay, what the hell is it with people and getting their parents murdered?After Batman started that lame trend, it's like everyone's doing it! Remember kids, keep your enemies close, but your parents closer (trademark). '''RatedM: '''CJ decided to return to Liberty City and decides to see his brother, Sweet, and help the Grove Street Families weaken their enemies and build a successful business empire all throughout San Andreas. And believe me, he's got plenty of firepower to do it. For defense, he's got some pretty heavy body armor protects him from bullets and whatnot. He's also a very talented fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand, having known Boxing, Kung-fu, and Muay Thai. His brass knuckles are also extremely hard, that when he hits someone, he knocks them down with relative ease. '''RatedM: '''But CJ isn't really known as a fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand. His favorite type of combat is a good ol' gunfight. He carries a classic good ol' pistol on him at all times as his main weapon. He carries a Micro Uzi, useful for a quick shot. This badass gun can shoot up to 450 bullets per minute! Plus, if CJ feels particularly nasty, he'll pull out some of his strongest weapons! He carries an AK-47, and the average AK-47 can fire up to 600 rounds a minute, but CJ's is somewhere around 580. He also carries a Sniper Rifle for pin-point accuracy! Damn, this guy's hardcore! '''RatedM '''But craziest of all his weapons and arsenal is his Jetpack. With it, CJ takes flight in the air, but it should be noted that he can only carry a limited number of weapons while on the Jetpack, which include a pistol, TEC 9, Micro-SMG or a Sawn-off Shotgun. The Jetpack, however, isn't indestructable and is prone to making CJ a relativley easy target. ''Popup: Jetpack is only indestructable in the game, and so it should only be treated as a gameplay mechanic and not an actual factor. RatedM: 'But even with all his guns, CJ also has a few melee weapons in his arsenal. He's got the traditional baseball bat, a knife, a golf club, a nightstick, a....katana, (where the hell he get this?) and a chainsaw. CJ may not be the greatest melee fighter ever, but he has proven his worth in melee combat. '''RatedM: '''Plus, CJ's insane physical attributes are downright insane! His most impressive durability feats come from him jumping off of things, like when he jumped off a truck ramp, just before it exploded and survived falling into the water off a dam! The average dam is around 50 feet tall, and given CJ's average height of 5 inches, it would be estimated that CJ fell hard enough to break or crack concrete! That's actually impressive! ''Popup: CJ has survived a helicopter crash in the water but given that most of his other feats are far weaker than this, there's no reason as to why this can't be an outlier. '''RatedM: '''He's gone and done MANY other impressive feats, like taking care of foes like Big Smoke, Tenpenny and Ryder, all extremely dangerous foes in their own right, plus, CJ has taken over 2 territories with his brother Sweet. However, CJ isn't flawless. He's extremely naive and easily tricked, like when Big Smoke and Ryder used him, and even with all his weapons, he is still affected by normal bullets and knives like any mortal man. And as I mentioned before, he's more of a guns-guy instead of a physical fighter. Though if you wanna take down CJ, you gotta work hard, 'cause this guy is about to follow the train to a succesful life of crime ''CJ (to a dead Tenpenny): See you around...Officer.'' (*Doors close and open up for the intermission*) Intermission '''Blox: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. RatedM: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! ' ' Fight 12:00:00 AM "God damn! What the hell happened here?" These words came from the mouth of none other than Carl "CJ" Johnson, the GSF's second-in-command. Not very long ago, corrupt officers at C.R.A.S.H had forced him to take out a group of Russian Mafia members who were planning to rat them out. But when CJ arrived, there was nothing but dust and blood. As soon as CJ turned on his flashlight, dozens of dead Mafia members laid in his view. Somebody was here. And whoever it was, they wasn't there to have fun. CJ decided to go explore around a bit more and see if there was anyone else that was alive. Entering one of the buildings, CJ encountered a few more corpses. "Nothing here," he notes. Just as CJ turns his back around, he hears somebody loading a gun. He looked back immediately, and he then saw somebody with the mask of a.... rooster..? The man, Jacket, stared at him. "Man, cut out this creepy shit." ''said CJ. Jacket, however, had a loaded AK-47. And it was aimed directly at CJ's chest. ''"Ah shit-" Jacket opened fire, and CJ immediately ran for cover. Behind his cover, CJ takes out his Micro Uzi and completes what he was about to say. "-here we go again." CJ starts shooting behind his cover, making the Masked Maniac pick up one of the gangster's bodies as meat shields as he runs for his own cover. Results RatedM: The winner is.... Conclusion Polls Who would you be rooting for? Jacket CJ Who do you THINK will win? Jacket CJ Tie What game do you prefer? Hotline Miami Grand Theft Auto Trivia *'' ''The connections between Jacket and CJ is that Hotline Miami ''seems to be inspired by the classic top-down Grand Theft Auto games. Jacket and CJ have also taken down corrupt organizations (The Russian Mafia for Jacket and C.R.A.S.H. for CJ) and are extremely brutal with their ways of killing. Furthermore, both are also the most popular protagonists of their respective franchise. 'Trivia regarding RatedM's series.' *This is the second time shooting game characters are used for RatedM's DB series after Scout VS Jonesy. ''' Trivia regarding Bloxxer's series''''' Category:RatedMforMario Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles